


The Negative

by Manage_mischief



Series: Fears and Freedoms [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson, Musical References, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy, badass women supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manage_mischief/pseuds/Manage_mischief
Summary: Two-shot inspired by the song from “Waitress.” In which Tonks knows something’s wrong—she just doesn’t want to admit it to herself. Good thing Molly and Fleur are there to offer some support.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour & Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks & Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Fears and Freedoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Useless Wands

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song from “Waitress,” the musical. If you haven’t heard it, definitely give it a listen. Some of the dialogue is included here. This work is focused on Tonks as a character, because she was really underdeveloped in the last book. Since we clearly saw Remus freak out when he found out about Teddy, this is me assuming that Tonks did, too. I tried to get the timeline right as best as possible. It’s a bit confusing in the Deathly Hallows, tbh. Anyways, here’s the story. Equal parts fluff and angst. I’m new to fanfic writing, so any kind feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> P.S. I refuse to write Fleur’s dialogue in that horrid French-style that JK used. I omitted her “h’s,” but that’s it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Waitress. What I do own is…nothing. I own nothing.

“Come now, poppet. It’s better to know,” Molly cooed as she rubbed Tonks’ back in slow, soothing circles. 

“It is probably nothing,” Fleur nodded encouragingly. 

Tonks withdrew her head from between her knees to glare at the Frenchwoman. It sure as hell wasn’t nothing.

The last few months of her life had been absolutely perfect. After a long and arduous battle, Tonks had _finally_ dragged Remus down the aisle. Well…it was a lot more romantic than she made it sound. The couple had wed in a small, intimate ceremony earlier that summer. They both knew there was no stopping the impending darkness of war that was fast approaching, but nonetheless, had decided to spend whatever time they had left together: a massive “up yours” to Voldie and his goons. 

True, life since their union had been a bit hectic. When they weren’t working undercover for the Order, they spent all of their time together in their bedroom—the only room in their small London flat that got any proper use. Undoubtedly, that’s how Tonks had ended up in her current predicament. After being late, followed by several days of morning sickness, she was fairly certain she was pregnant.

“Here, we have the test, we’ll soon find out. It will all be fine.” The kindly ginger handed her a cookie and a cup of tea. 

Merlin bless Molly Weasley. After concluding that her illness may be more than a common stomach bug, Tonks had visited The Burrow straight away. She wasn’t exactly sure why. She could have gone to her parents’ place, both of whom would have been thrilled about their daughter’s growing family. Somehow, though, the prospect of going to her mum and dad with such news had terrified her. It made the situation more real. And Tonks was _not_ ready to accept that any of this was really happening. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want kids. In all honesty, she had never really thought about it. She still felt like a kid herself. Plus, with the current violence sweeping their world, now was certainly not the time to be thinking about new life. She had never even discussed the prospect of a family with Remus. But, she was sure that even if he _did_ want children—something she slightly doubted, given his anxieties about his condition—he would agree that now was nowhere near the proper time to start a family. Oh Merlin. She hadn’t yet considered how Remus would react. Her nausea returned. She groaned and brought her head back between her knees. 

“Oh my, is she going to be alright?” Fleur questioned Molly as if Tonks wasn’t there. “She looks like she is going to faint! Poor thing!” 

“Maybe I’d feel better if I broke your nose,” Tonks growled.

“It must be the ‘ormones,” Fleur remarked, throwing a look of pity in Tonks’s direction. That did it. Tonks rose from her chair, fully intending to draw her wand and wipe that look off of the blonde’s pretty little face. Molly was quicker. She firmly placed herself in between the two younger witches. 

“Alright now, let’s all calm down and let Tonks take her test.” 

“Calm down? _Calm down?!_ ” Tonks was shaking. “How can I calm down! This is a bloody disaster! I’m… I’m not ready for any of this. Remus isn’t ready!” Her voice broke. She collapsed back into her chair. Merlin’s pants, she had never been so emotional before in her life! Perhaps Fleur had been right about the hormones. 

Molly kneeled in front of the anxious witch and stroked her hair. “We don’t even know if there’s anything to panic about yet. Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

“So, you think there’s a chance I’m not pregnant?” 

Molly pursed her lips. “Well there’s always a chance,” she replied, unconvincingly. “But you’ll feel better once you know for sure. Isn’t that right, Fleur? Don’t you think Tonks should take the test and find out?” 

“Oh yes. It will be much better to know for sure. I ‘ope you drank enough of your tea. Apparently, this Muggle test requires you to pee on it! Quite odd!” Fleur cheerfully opened the little box containing the pregnancy test they had hastily picked up at the pharmacy in town. Tonks was hoping to avoid a trip to St. Mungo’s until she deemed it absolutely necessary. There were too many prying eyes at the hospital for her liking. Merlin forbid some loose-lipped colleague of hers spotted her in the Magical Maternity Ward…

She sat up properly. “Alright. What do I do with that thing?”

Molly walked across the small kitchen to Fleur’s side. “Read us the instructions, Fleur. What does the box say?” 

“’ _Ne mettez pas le baton dans votre…_ ’”

“English, Fleur!”

“’Do not insert the test stick into your vagina.’” 

Molly rolled her eyes, exasperated. “Wow! Thank you, Fleur!” 

“I am sorry. That is obvious…I am getting nervous!” 

“ _You’re_ getting nervous?” Tonks wasn’t sure she had made the right decision by coming to Molly’s after all. 

At least all of the antics allowed for a momentary distraction. She joined the Weasley women on the other side of the kitchen. “Fine. Gimme the damn stick!” She yanked it from Fleur’s hands and headed for the loo, slamming the door behind her. 

Sitting down on the toilet, she stared at the small object in her hands. What would this mean for her marriage? Was a kid really something she was ready to handle? She was snapped out of the beginnings of what would have been the day’s fifty-seventh panic attack by the sound of scuffling outside the bathroom door. 

_“I cannot ‘ear peeing. ‘As she done it yet?”_

_“Shhhh, give her some privacy! She’s clearly terrified, poor thing. Why, I remember when I found out about Bill…”_

Oh, for the love of…

“I can hear you, you know!” Tonks shouted. The whispering stopped. Footsteps quickly retreated from the door. After a few more moments of existential crisis, she finally took the test. 

Tonks emerged from the loo and found her companions sitting inconspicuously at the table. Molly was staring blankly at a copy of _Witch Weekly_ , while Fleur was holding the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_ , whistling. Both were failing miserably in their attempts to act casual. Fleur peeked her head out above the paper. “Oh, are you finished? I ‘ave been reading the news this whole time. I did not notice. Did you know Rita Skeeter is writing a book about Dumbledore?” 

Tonks rolled her eyes. “Fascinating. So, how do I find out the results?” She shook the stick, which she had wrapped in toilet paper, as it was now covered in her pee. She wrinkled her nose. Did Muggles really live like this? 

Fleur dug the paper instructions out of the empty cardboard box. “You will ‘ave to wait three minutes, and then lines will appear. One line means it is negative and two means it is positive.” 

“Well, let’s focus on the negative, shall we?” Tonks sarcastically quipped, flopping down beside Molly at the table. She picked up _The Daily Prophet_ that Fleur had been pretending to read and immediately regretted it. The headlines stood out in thick, black ink as she flipped through the pages. 

**Five Wizards Killed in Mystery Attack**

**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore: Rita Skeeter Reports**

**Dolores Umbridge Continues Crusade Against Half-Breeds, Muggle-Borns**

She hastily crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it into the hearth. Molly and Fleur stared at her, surprised. 

“Piece of rubbish, anyways,” Tonks whispered. In reality, she had been frightened. Too many horrible things were happening in the world, and the thought of bringing a child into being at such a time felt extremely irresponsible. “How long has it been?”

“Thirty-six seconds.”

“Dammit.” 

“Thirty-eight seconds…”

“ _Okay!_ ” 

“Thirty-nine…” 

“Let’s change the subject, shall we?” Molly came to the rescue, yet again. “Fleur how is construction on the cottage going?” 

“Oh, it is quite wonderful! Bill ‘as been marvelous. ‘E ‘as built it so our room overlooks the sea. It is very beautiful. I cannot wait to move in for real. And I am sure you will be glad when we are out of your ‘air, Molly.” 

“Oh, no, I will miss you both dearly,” Molly assured her daughter-in-law, though the hint of excitement in her words betrayed her. Though the two women had got on much better since Bill’s attack, their very different personalities often clashed. It was probably best for the both of them to get some distance. 

Tonks’s leg was bouncing up and down at the table as she fruitlessly attempted to take her mind off of the time that seemed to be moving cursedly slow. “How long has it been, now?” 

“One minute and twenty-three seconds.” 

Tonks groaned impatiently. “How’d I ever get myself into this mess?” 

“Well, did you not use protection? I thought you and Remus were very careful about that sort of thing,” Fleur innocently questioned. She immediately winced, and Tonks was quite sure that Molly had kicked the girl underneath the table. 

The Auror felt her face flush. “Well, he got me drunk,” she replied, defensively. “I do stupid things when I drink…” 

“Stupid things, like sleep with your ‘usband?” Fleur giggled. The girl was ballsy, Tonks had to give her credit. If she hadn’t been filled with crippling anxiety, she would have appreciated Fleur’s positivity and wit. 

Molly suppressed a laugh. “Focus, Fleur. We’re trying to take Tonks’s mind off of her… predicament.” Molly chose her words carefully. “Remember. We’re focusing on the negative!” She smiled optimistically at the metamorphmagus. 

“Well, the test _could_ be negative. What if…maybe, ah, what is the expression…maybe Remus’s wand does not cast any spells…if you know what I mean. That would be lucky!” 

The other two women choked. Tea spurted out of Tonks’s nose. Molly huffed. “Oh yes, miraculously lucky, to get away with an unprotected f—“

“Funny how one night can ruin your entire life,” Tonks lamented. How she was going to survive this last minute, she didn’t know. Fighting Death Eaters was less nerve-wracking. 

“Just, calm down, goddammit!” Molly snapped, clearly getting anxious herself. There was only so much complaining the mother of seven could take. “Let’s all just pull ourselves together! Now,” she chided. 

The three women sat in silence, shocked by Molly’s outburst. Tonks had the unshakable feeling of having been scolded by her mother. She gazed at her hands shamefully, picking at her fingernails until Fleur spoke once more. “The test should be finished.” 

Tonks’s heart flip-flopped in her chest. “I can’t look. One of you do it.”

Fleur eagerly reached for the test, but Molly held her back. Her face was stern. “You can, and you will, Tonks. It will all be alright.” Her eyes softened. 

“It was only one night,” Fleur added. That did nothing to assuage Tonks’s fears. She could hear the seconds ticking by on the clock. Her stomach was in knots. But, she knew that they were right. She had to find out the truth. Whatever the result. 

“One line. One line,” she chanted to herself. Fleur nodded encouragingly. Molly remained still, her face unreadable. 

Tonks picked up the test, carefully unwrapping it, as if it were a Hippogriff that would attack if she approached it too quickly. “This is it.” 

She turned the stick over in her hands, only vaguely disgusted by the fact that she had peed on it not five minutes earlier. 

“ _Shit._ ”


	2. Useful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Fleur help Tonks deal with the big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this was hard to write! I wanted this to end with mostly fluff, cause there's been enough angst in the real world to last a lifetime at this point. So, here ya go! Some Lupin Family fun (where everybody lives because Remadora's deaths were pointless in the books oops). Enjoy!

Tonks hadn’t moved from the Burrow’s long kitchen table. She remained seated, hoping that the two black lines on the stick in front of her would magically become one. It was no use. The two persistent little symbols remained as clear as ever. 

Molly and Fleur had been wrong. Knowing was so, so much worse. She’d rather have lived in denial, blissfully ignorant. “Merlin, I need a drink.” She stood up, her knees bumping into the kitchen table. The sudden movement seemed to snap the other women out of their shock.

Molly got up quickly and hurried over to her. “Dear,” she said gently, placing her hands upon Tonks’s tense shoulders, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now.” 

Tonks blinked. “Oh. Erm. Right.” 

Goddammit. As if this day could get any worse. Panic rose from her core, threatening to bubble over…Oh wait…that wasn’t just panic…

She barely made it to the kitchen sink before the spilling the contents of her stomach. 

“Oh, poppet,” Molly cooed and rubbed her back as Tonks continued to vomit, her hands gripping the counter like a vice. “Here, let’s get you some nice warm peppermint tea. It always helped me when I was pregnant.” 

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Pregnant. She was pregnant. There was a human being growing inside of her. Eating all that she ate. Feeling all that she felt. She remembered hearing other women talk about the sensation as magical, beautiful, awe-inspiring. But right now, all she could think about was that Muggle movie _Alien_ —when that creature burst out of that guy’s chest. The thought did nothing to mitigate her queasiness. 

Closing her eyes and steadying her breath, she slowly composed herself. There was no going back. Only forward. And there was obviously one path forward that she knew she was going to have to take. 

“I need to talk to Remus. Warn him that our lives are over…” 

This time, it was Fleur who offered words of comfort. “Do not think that way. You love Remus, correct?”

“More than anything.”

“And ‘e loves you. It is clear to anyone who knows you both,” her voice was soft and gentle. 

“I know,” Tonks sighed. “Being with him, it really has been incredible. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Remus. I sometimes think I’ve imagined everything. That I’ll wake up and this will all have been a dream and Remus will still be refusing to be with me and I’ll still be alone. I guess that’s why I’m terrified. I don’t want anything to change. Especially now. Especially with what’s going on.” 

“But you know, you will not be alone. Whatever ‘appens, we shall be there for you. Right, Molly?” 

Molly took Tonks’s hand in both of hers. “You know, Arthur and I got married during the first war. We were both young and in love and, like you and Remus, decided to allow ourselves to be happy, despite not knowing what the future held. We didn’t exactly expect to have children right away, and when we found out Bill was coming, we were both scared out of our bloody minds!” 

Tonks had forgotten about that. “How did you cope?” 

“Well, after the news had sunk in, we decided that we weren’t going to let fear stop us from living our dreams. People makes plans all the time. But life rarely allows us to follow them. Often, the universe comes up with funny ways of bringing us to where we want to be. It’s not the path that matters, it’s the destination.” Molly inhaled deeply before continuing. 

“You know, I lost my two brothers in the first war. Gideon and Fabian. They were my best friends, my protectors. I always believed that they were invincible. When I found out they had died…I thought my life was over. I was pregnant with Ron, caring for my other boys, and trying to scrape by paycheck to paycheck with Arthur. I couldn’t bear the thought of raising my children in a world that was so cruel that it had taken away the kindest, most wonderful people I knew. But, out of my grief, I realized: happiness is the best revenge. If we can allow ourselves to experience joy, despite all of the suffering—if we allow ourselves to keep living—we show our oppressors that they have no power. That they can’t snuff out our light.” There were tears in the older woman’s eyes, yet she was smiling. 

Tonks was speechless. She had never heard Mrs. Weasley speak so freely about the war, or about her brothers. She was always under the impression that Molly was a “carer,” not a fighter. But now, she realized that caring—that love—was Molly’s own way of fighting back. To Tonks, that was a beautiful thought. 

…..

“Oi, Teddy, get down here! They’ll be arriving any minute!” Tonks yelled up to her son. A few moments later, she heard a loud crash followed by a pair of feet stomping down the stairs. Laughing to herself, she turned just in time to see her eleven-year-old son slide into view, knocking over a vase in the process.

“Sorry, Mum!” He glanced around the kitchen. “Did _you_ do the cooking?” he asked, apprehensively. 

“Merlin’s balls, of course not! You think I _want_ to kill our guests?” 

“Dora, language!” Remus’s voice chided as he walked in from the garden. Teddy gave a small “oooooh,” delighted to see his Mum get scolded by his father. 

Tonks smiled lovingly at her husband. “Sorry, dear. Good thing I have you here or else Teddy’d be a heathen!” 

“Mum! I would _not_!” Her son indignantly replied. Remus chuckled. 

“Don’t be offended, son. It runs in the family.” Remus dodged Tonks’s playful attempt to smack him with the dish towel. 

“In any case, no, your mother didn’t do the cooking, I did. We don’t need to worry about our guests being poisoned tonight.”

“Hey, I take offense to that! I make a mean tomato soup!” 

“Yes, very mean. I do believe the last batch tried to bite off my nose when I leaned over the pot.” Remus wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted a kiss on her nose for effect. Tonks attempted to pout, betrayed by her grin. She planted a kiss on Remus’s lips. 

“Ew, Mum, Dad!” Teddy groaned. “Get a room!” 

“Be careful what you wish for, Ted,” Tonks teased. “That’s how we ended up with you!” 

Her son’s face and hair both flushed a deep crimson. 

Remus saved him from more of his mother’s teasing. “Alright, alright. Enough of that. Teddy, go wash your hands before dinner. They should be arriving at any moment.” 

As if on cue, the Lupin fireplace lit up with green flames. Seconds later, four figures came tumbling out. 

“Uncle Harry!” Teddy cried and launched himself at the young man. 

“Teddy! Good to see you, mate!” Harry grinned at his godson and slipped him a chocolate frog. “Remus, Tonks,” he regarded the couple, brushing the soot off of his robes. 

“I’m so glad you all could come,” Remus embraced his best friend’s son. Ginny hugged Tonks tightly with one arm, the other holding her one-year old baby girl. 

“Aw, look at Lil’, she’s getting so big!” Tonks praised. “She’s gonna be a Quidditch star, just like her Mum and Auntie!” Ginny beamed. 

As the Potter boys gained their bearings, all hell broke loose. Five-year-old James and three-year-old Albus squealed in delight at the sight of their older cousin. Tonks laughed as Teddy turned his nose into a pig snout for their amusement. Teddy’s metamorphmagus abilities made him a hit with the younger kids. She knew Teddy loved every second of their adoration. 

“Boys,” Ginny said. “Go wash your hands before dinner!” 

“Ok, Mum,” the Potters obeyed. Teddy followed them to the bathroom, leaving the four adults (and baby) alone. 

“I can’t believe Teddy’s starts at Hogwarts tomorrow!” Ginny cried. “It seems like yesterday he was just a blue-haired little baby!” 

“Excuse me, he _still is_ a baby, thank you very much” Tonks said, matter-of-factly. Remus smiled as he put an arm around her. 

“I can’t believe it. Time goes by so fast. I remember when you first told me you were pregnant,” Remus shook his head in disbelief. 

“Oh yeah, and you ran for the hills?” Tonks slapped him playfully.

Harry and Ginny laughed. “Never going to let him live that one down, huh?” Ginny asked. 

“Would you?” Tonks replied. 

“Good point.” 

Just then, the fireplace crackled to life once again, and four more figures emerged. 

“Tonks! I am so ‘appy to see you!” Fleur embraced the metamorphmagus and planted kisses on both of her cheeks. Bill waved sheepishly next to her, holding the hand of their nine-year-old daughter, Victoire. Tonks squeezed Fleur’s hand in greeting, but was soon engulfed by another hug. 

“Oh, Tonks, dear, I’m so happy you’ve invited us! It’s been far too long. Arthur and Ron have been so busy at the shop, they’re sorry they couldn’t make it!” Molly Weasley gushed. “I brought us a treacle tart for dessert!” 

“Gran!” James and Albus had returned with Teddy from the bathroom, and all three of them excitedly greeted Mrs. Weasley. Molly insisted on acting as pseudo-grandmother to Teddy, since she treated him as part of the family. She patted the boys’ cheeks affectionately. “There are my handsome lads!” 

After Molly had finished doting on him, Teddy turn to Victoire. “Hi Teddy,” the little girl blushed. “I like your blue hair!”

Her son smiled proudly. “Thanks! Wanna see what else I can do?” Teddy scrunched up his face and caused his hair to flicker nauseatingly in multicolored patterns. Victoire laughed. 

Tonks eyed her husband. “What a charmer,” she whispered. 

“Indeed,” Remus replied. “He gets it from his mother.” He planted another quick kiss on Tonks’s lips, then turned to the crowd in the Lupin living room. “Now that everyone’s here, we can move this party to the dining room! I’m starved!” 

The family crowded around the small dining room table, eating and chattering away about their lives. 

“Is your mother joining us, Tonks?” Fleur asked. 

“No, she couldn’t make it tonight. She’s been traveling for work. But, she’s coming over tomorrow to help see Teddy off.” 

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Molly replied. 

At the other end of the table, the kids were having an extremely animated discussion about Hogwarts. 

“I can’t believe you get to go _tomorrow_! You’re so lucky!” James remarked in awe. 

“What House do you wanna be in?” Albus asked excitedly. 

Teddy puffed out his chest. “Hufflepuff. Loyal, Brave, and True. Like Mum!” 

“That’s my boy!” Tonks beamed with pride, then stuck her tongue out at Remus. “Take that!” 

“I know better than to argue with you,” he conceded. 

“Do you have a wand?” Victoire asked.

“Yep! It’s right upstairs with the rest of my things!” 

“Oh, can we see, can we see?” James pleaded. Teddy glanced hopefully at the adults. 

“Have you all finished eating?” ask Ginny. 

The four heads nodded. 

“Alright then. Take you plates to the kitchen and then you can go see Teddy’s new school things.” 

In a flash, the four children raced from the table and thundered upstairs—Teddy in the lead, followed by James and Victoire, with little Albus toddling along as fast as he could behind them. 

The adults moved back into the living room to enjoy their after-dinner tea. Tonks leaned comfortably against her husband’s chest, their fingers intertwined. 

Molly and Fleur looked at each other, and then at the couple, smiling knowingly.

“Teddy’s a wonderful boy, you two. He’s going to make a fine wizard,” Molly said, tears in her eyes. 

“He really is, isn’t he?” Tonks remarked. Remus nodded. 

“We did alright, I’d say. I just hope he enjoys school as much as we all did.” Remus mused. 

“Well,” Fleur said, “Let’s send some good vibes with ‘im! We shall keep our focus on the positive.” 

“Yes,” Tonks grinned, looking around the room at all of the people she loved so deeply. “We shall.”


End file.
